


the day that taste forgot

by mander3_swish



Series: Justin's Magical Heart-Shaped Ass Day [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Justin's Magical Heart-Shaped Ass Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: Here's a little something short, quick, and fun.





	the day that taste forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Written Feb. 14th, 2014

As a special present for Brian, because roses and chocolates would never do, Justin sends him a dozen Snapchats of his ass with appropriately (or inappropriately) doodled hearts and arrows. This offered Brian just enough distraction to get him through a day filled with his employees gushing about bouquets, romantic getaways, and singing telegrams (that was the worst). 

He muses sometimes that since he managed to take down Stockwell all those years ago, he could probably take down St. Valentine too, right?

When he arrives home, sliding open the loft door, he finds Justin stirring a pot on the stove. A pretty typical sight these days, but the best part was that Justin's bare ass was perfectly framed by the red apron he was wearing…the only thing he was wearing. Maybe there were some things worth celebrating on this, the 'day that taste forgot' because he certainly couldn't wait to get a taste of Justin's ass.


End file.
